Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/ICGI
well, shit. I've had this horrible habit of me not finishing these types of things. I want to complete one, dammit. but something always comes up. this year is different, though. I'm going to TRY, the keyword being TRY, to finish all 3 days. So, let's start with my hyped up game that isn't really that hyped that much well fuck. June 14 Ever since Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro has been going down a hole of bad games. If they aren't bad, they're mediocre. Heck, Skylanders fucked him over after Giants, not even featuring him in the game as a main asset anymore. So in order to restore his former glory, we have a new game coming up. First off, this iteration of Spyro will play like Yooka-Laylee. However, unlike Yooka-Laylee, it will not advertised as a collect-a-thon. It WILL have collect-a-thon elements, but this game is mostly based around platforming and action-adventure. The game will be set in it's own seperate universe, and will feature mostly new characters, minus a few old ones like Spyro and Cynder. Because of this, it's like a fresh start for the series after the last few games. Spyro will not be the only playable character, as Cynder will be the only other playable character. Up until the last level, Cynder will have her own sections where she can be played. Her sections mostly revolve around flying and have a smaller focus on combat, which is the exact opposite of what Spyro's sections are. More about Spyro will come out later, but until then, get hyped! June 15 I've been working on two games this year: Pokemon Fate and Pokemon Destiny, which I like to call my vision of the 8th generation of Pokemon. I want to talk about some things in those games. First off, I've gotten a deal with Ice to help me make the logo's for the games. So sometime this year, the logo's will be there for Pokemon Fate and Pokemon Destiny. When they DO come out, they will be added on this page and the main page for the games, which you can check out here. Second of all, the main feature of this generation is Pokemon Fusion. You've already seen some legendaries get that treatment with Latias and Latios, but now, since we're biased and we love Gen 6, why not fuse my favorite Pokemon with my favorite box legendaries? Mewtwo will be able to fuse with Xerneas and Yveltal after the main story. However, Mewtwo Light and Mewtwo Dark will be able to unfuse. Mewtwo Light will be Psychic/Fairy, while Mewtwo Dark will be Psychic/Dark. In addition, all other Pokemon Fusions will be able to unfuse, so you don't have to worry about losing your Miltank or your Blaziken. Finally, the big one. Every generation except Gen 6 has had a sister a game (although we still don't know about Alola.). Well, I'm happy to say that it's time to announce Gen 8's sister game. Pokémon Legacy. Pokemon Legacy will fix a ton of issues the other Gen 8 games had, as long as having Team Revelations and Aturnpos, the last of the Fates Trio. In addition, new Mega Evolutions and Pokemon Fusions will be included. Finally, since Team Revelations is more involved now, the story will be quite different, involving more of Pokemon Fusions. That's all I have for today. Tune in tomorrow for my final announcement! June 16 TBA Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Events Category:Subpages